1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever type connector and more particularly to a lever type connector comprising a pair of connectors connected with each other by using a lever rotatably supported by a pair of shafts projecting from one of the connectors.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A great force is required to connect a plurality of connectors, for example, 20 or more with each other. Therefore, lever type connectors have been proposed to connect them easily by means of a lever which allows an operator to connect them by applying a relatively small force thereto.
Referring to FIG. 6, an example of the above-described conventional lever type connector is described below. A U-shaped lever 3 is rotatably supported by a pair of supporting shafts 4 and 4 on both side surfaces of a connector 1. A pair of guide pins 5 and 5 engaging each of guide grooves 3a and 3a of the lever 3 projects from a connector 2. The lever 3 is rotated in a direction to move the connector 2 into the connector 1 so as to connect them with each other due to the engagement between the guide pans 5 and 5 of the connect 2 and each of the guide grooves 3a and 3a of the connector 1. In order to disconnect the connectors 1 and 2, the lever 3 is rotated in the opposite direction.
In connecting the connectors 1 and 2 of the above-described lever type connector with each other, an operator holds the connector 2 in one hand to engage the connectors 1 and 2 with each other while the operator rotates the lever 3 by the other hand. The following connector eliminates the need for using both hands in connecting them with each other. That is, the operator rotates the lever 3 by one hand with the connector 2 held by the connector 1 in a temporary engaging position. In the temporary engaging position, the connectors 1 and 2 are not in contact with each other and thus electrically unconductive to each other.
As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8A, in the conventional lever type connector, however, the guide pin 5 of the connector 2 and the supporting shaft 4 of the lever 3 are in the same level both in the temporary engaging position and the engaging position.
This construction leads to the formation of a large lever and thus a large connector.
That is, as shown in FIG. 8A, this construction requires a stroke S1 between a position P1 of the guide pin 5 in the temporary engaging position and a position P2 of the guide pin 5 in the engaging position; a distance L1 between the position P2 and the supporting shaft 4; and a distance L2 between an end 3f of the lever and the position P1. Therefore, a length (S1+L1+L2) is required horizontally between the supporting shaft 4 and the end 3f of the lever 3. Thus, the lever is large and thus a comparatively great force is operate to rotate the lever.